The Request Game
by Veilwuarrah
Summary: Something You'd like to read, but can't quite find it? Request and I'll write it! Details/rules inside! Complete list of fics so far on first page! Latest: 06. "The Stray Dragonlord" - Where Merlin is raised by Kilgharrah - separate post
1. -Request Details-

**Alright.** I'm feeling a bit on the _madness_ side today so I decided to start a little _game_.

As the title suggests it's about _requests_. **YOU** send me a** PM** of an idea or whatever you want to read in a fic and I will do my best to make it happen. I'm curious of your ideas and what you'd want in a fic and eager to try my skills in more directions and genres ;)

**Please note that: **

~ I only accept Merlin requests ~

~ The more details you give the more precise I can be ~

~ It _takes time_ to write, please be patient ~

~ Don't forget to add this to _Follows, _so you'll know when the updates come around ;) ~

~ Give me _feedback,_ please! I'd like to know what you think. ~

.

**01. In the Armory ~ for RavenclawMerlinFan  
**where Merlin gets upset and Arthur comforts him in his awkward Arthury way

**02. Days Beyond ~ for darkwolf76**  
Events after 5x13. Spoilers so it's separate entry

**03. Harm him not ~ for VampireBabyGirl**  
Merlin/Lancelot SLASH – where Arthur and his knights get too curious for Merlin's liking

**04. The reminder ~ for smartfart  
Merlin and The Knights of the Round Table from the future come to the past to see their old selves**

**05. The wait ~ For a 'Guest LFB' reviewer**  
Where Merlin gets captured by a group of autonomous sorcerers who decide to drain his power and use it to their own ends and Arthur comes to the conclusion that he just wants his breakfast served; preferably on time.

**06. The Stray Dragonlord ~ for ****Princess Falling Star  
**Where Merlin is raised by Kilgharrah. Arthur/Merlin  
It became multi-chapter so _it's posted separately._


	2. In the Armory

**In the Armory ~ for RavenclawMerlinFan**

where Merlin gets upset and Arthur comforts him in his awkward Arthury way

**.*.**

"_What_ happened?!"

Arthur looked over at himself but saw nothing out of ordinary that his servant would be so riled up about.

"I spent _hours _polishing that!" - the dark haired boy blurted out with disbelief of just how messed up the armor had become in that little time the prince wore it. It looked like Arthur had just fought two dragons and an un-dead army in the _swamp_ and_ all at once._

"Yes.. well.. You're going to have to polish it _again_ because I will need it in the afternoon." - the young prince said nonchalantly, yet slightly amused at his manservant's expression.

Merlin opened his mouth, but he was unable to actually say anything. It seemed ridiculous for a member of the royal family to always want the same bloody armor polished. Didn't he have other ones? Merlin had to keep polishing the same one over and over again only to have it undone the next day.. O_n second thought,_ - the boy pondered - _better not, the prat might want both armors polished at once.._

"Right. So you can roll around in the mud." - he retorted.

_"What?"_

"I said, _you are sure training hard._"

Arthur nodded, still unsure he heard right, but Merlin continued with his chores - in cleaning his room, - so he didn't give further thought.

The night before, the prince had told Merlin to polish his armor just after he went to bed; so the manservant had no choice but to stay up late until he finished making it look like it was brand new. By the time he got back to the physicians chamber the old man had already turned in for the night, leaving a small piece of cheese and bread for the young warlock, which Merlin took into his room to eat so he doesn't bother his guardian; and he was up bright and early that day; leaving to help the prince put his armor on for an early morning training. - the whole time him listing more things for Merlin to do that day, in the end not missing to make a mocking remark on his manservant's' abilities to _'get them done right'._

Arthur just made fun of him. He made fun of all the work and effort he put into his work as manservant and all the sacrifices he made as secret protector of the Pendragon boy and was getting no thanks as usual - he couldn't exactly expect thanks for the later part being in secret, but the mountain of chores he tackled daily were a different matter. He felt tired and depressed about it, more now then ever before for some reason; and he could blame it on the lack of sleep in the passed few days time, or the persisting aches thanks to the bruises he got while playing stand-in practice dummy at trainings, but knew all to well nothing will change about it; so he just gathered the armor pieces as the prince took them off. He knew he will just have to get over it. Like always. A few days pass and he will move on. Until something else comes along to take his mind off of it.

The young warlock was over the point of loud raging. He knew all too well, that never leads anywhere –_ except __to the stocks if he really pressed his luck too much._ Commoners just didn't have a word against royalty. And it was his job after all; a _privilege_ even – he rolled his eyes every time he heard that; - It wasn't unfair, it was just a little too much for one person to do in such short notices, all the while running errands for Gaius as well, and trying to do some spells and herb studying _and_ keeping an eye out for the prince's safety. And Arthur just seemed to get a kick out of piling chores on him.

He could have done them in a swing of a hand, though. And _by the Gods,_ it was tempting to just get it all done at once with a spell; but Gaius would yell his head off, no doubt. He was right.

Gaius was right. Arthur was right. And Merlin, well, he just had to grin and bare that despite all his efforts – _known and unknown _– all he did went unappreciated. He struggled and it was ignored, sometimes he was even laughed at for it and called names. His thoughts trailed off from the armor escalating to all the other things, much more serious things, he had done for Arthur and that went unnoticed.. _It's hard. _– he came once again to the bitter conclusion.

"..muck out the stables, and while you're there, make sure you take the white mare to have her hoof checked, it sounded to me one of the horseshoes might be a bit loose, then after that I want you to.. " - Arthur continued on his monologue of a mountain of tasks and Merlin found it hard to keep focused. He was rather staring at the muddy footsteps the prince was leaving all over the place as he walked up and down on the freshly mopped floor. – _that he just finished doing no more then few minutes ago._

"Are you _listening?!_" - the blonde man snapped.

"No.. _Yes!_"

"_Mer_lin.." - Arthur's jaw tensed in annoyance.

"Yes! Yes! I know! I know! I'll mop your boots, polish the horses and have the blacksmith take a look at the stables.. muck out.. armor..! _I get it!_ I'm not an idiot!" – he snapped and picked up the prince's armor, then stormed out of Arthur's chamber before the young man could say anything.

Arthur looked after him with a grimace of utter confusion, not sure what to make of his servant's odd behavior. He was clearly upset about something, but the prince couldn't figure what that could be. _– Oh, he'll come around.. Merlin always comes around. - _He considered demanding an explanation, though, just out of curiosity, but brushed it aside once he spotted notes upon notes on his desk: patrol reports. He let out an annoyed sigh, thinking he will have to look those through, and wondered for a second if he could get Merlin to do them, feeling awfully tired after the rigid training.

_Better not_, Uther certainly wouldn't approve, he figured with a pout and went to sit down and get to it, before they pile up into a too tall stack, but he immediately shifted when he felt he sat on something hard on his chair, only to find a piece of his armor left behind.

"_Mer_lin…" - he growled to himself and put it on his desk with the intention of tossing it at his servant once he gets back.

Arthur was nearly done with the parchments when said servant came back, balancing a tray of food a little more clumsily then usual – the prince noted to himself. He also reeked of horse dung and looked rather rattled.  
Merlin placed the prince's lunch on the table and without a word he headed towards the door.

"Forgot something, Merlin?"

The manservant turned around, and only had time to jump back as he saw something dark and fast approaching him; He shielded himself with his arms and hit the flying gauntlet, sending it the other way, then shook his hand of the pain where the metal had collided with it.

Arthur laughed. – _of course he laughed. He always laughs. _Merlin let out an annoyed sigh giving Arthur a glare, then picked up the gauntlet and was on his way again. The prince still had a smile on his face, but it faded a bit when something came to him.

"Merlin." – the servant stopped, the after a moment hesitation he turned around to face the prince with his usual 'what now' look.

"What's wrong?" – Arthur asked.

"Nothing." – he spat.

"Is it about that punch yesterday on the training field?"

"Punch? What _punch_? You had a _mace_ in your hand."

"And you had a shield. It's not my fault you didn't use it properly."

Merlin opened his mouth to retort but then just shook his head and turned away to head out of the prince's room.

"Merlin!"

"Nothing, Arthur! Nothing.." – he shouted back and disappeared behind the wooden door.

The prince looked on furrowing his brows for a while. – _He'll come around.. He's Merlin. He always comes around. .. Does he?_

Arthur finished his meal, and seeing as the servant didn't come to pick up his plates he started thinking more seriously about his behavior. Eventually he pushed his seat back and started pacing in his chamber. Merlin still hadn't come. Arthur scooped up the reports and left his chamber to go talk to his father – but planning to make a little detour first_._

He found Merlin in the armory, - as he thought he would - scrubbing his helmet.

"Merlin." - the young man looked up surprised to see the prince there.

"I'm not done yet." – he mumbled shaking his head and turned back to the helmet.

"Forget the helmet. We need to talk." – Arthur said with all determination.

"About what?" - the boy looked at him.

"About what's upsetting you."

"Nothings upsetting me." – he said a little too quickly, his expression going firm a bit and turned back to his chore.

"Clearly that's not true. We both know that." – he said with a scoff and rolled his eyes, then gave his servant one of his usual _'don't kid me'_ looks. – "So out with it."

"_Nothing_ Arthur."

"Is it the training? That I'm involving you more? I just thought since you always come along on patrols with me, it would do you some good to know some moves with the sword."

"No."

"Well then what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. Don't make me force it out of you." – he said jokingly punching the young mans shoulder. But Merlin just hissed, rubbing his shoulder and gave him a glare.

"I said _nothing_." - he said between his teeth.

"_Mer_lin." – Arthur was losing his patience, but his manservant was insistent on defying him, not even looking at the prince.

"I tell you everything, why cant you do the same?" – he asked almost pleadingly.

"Cos it not my place,_ sire_." – Merlin said.

"Don't "sire" me. Tell me the truth."

"The truth?" – his eyes looked like something obsessed as he picked his head up. – "The truth is you never care about what goes on around you. All you see is yourself. You're so arrogant. You just expect a ridiculous amount of things to be done at once, not bothering to take in consideration that I am just _one_ person. And I may be just a servant but.. "

"Feeling bad about the too many chores huh?"– Arthur cut him off jumping to the conclusion that his servant was yet again just overreacting and complaining about his job, but Merlin wasn't finished talking. – "Well _Mer_lin, as a servant.."

"You have no idea what it is like to be a servant!" – his voice louder then usual. – "So you cannot tell me what I can and cannot feel!"

Arthur didn't know what to say to that. And the dam broke and Merlin just continued his shower of words.

"All day I run around doing things, and all I ever get is you calling me an idiot or a simpleton, but nothing more.. Would it kill you to say please and thank you once in a while?!"

Those words echoed in Arthur, for it was the second time he heard it from someone that, despite lower in rank, was close to him. He was lost for words and just looked at his servant in shock.

"Leave me in peace, Arthur, I have work to do." – Merlin went back to polishing his helmet, determined not to look at his master.

The prince of Camelot certainly wasn't used to being dismissed, certainly not by his own servant. He opened his mouth to retort, but instead just bit the inside of his mouth, turned around sharply and left. He had wanted to say something, but couldn't form a sentence. He had wanted to find out what was troubling his manservant, but was not prepared for the things he just heard.

Merlin sat and continued work, scrubbing the helmet in the same spot with a zest, eventually slowing down once hearing the prince's footsteps get far enough. He peered over to the entrance and then just let the cloth fall to the table, looking in front of him blankly. He marveled how the prince didn't just drag him off to the dungeons or the stocks after his outburst. He felt a little embarrassed; a little guilty. Maybe he had worked himself up too much over all this.. maybe.. Maybe revenge will come for his outspokenness. He feared, but continued to polish the armor.

The afternoon flew away quickly and with reticence; and after delivering Arthur's dinner Merlin found himself in the company of the all too familiar armor and scrubbing cloth once again; wondering if he should just enchant it to repel dirt. No doubt that would be efficient, but it would also draw unwanted attention. He took a deep breath and continued his work by the candlelight.

Arthur finished his meal and wasn't really surprised when his servant didn't come to pick up the leftovers and take the trays away. He felt irked and troubled by it. _This can't go on. _– he thought getting rather annoyed. He is the prince after all, and Merlin is _his manservant_. He looked out the window and let off a sigh. He decided he will have another talk with that idiot and make him come to his senses. Gods forbid, Uther finds out about their dispute he will have Merlin in the dungeons in no time; or the stocks; maybe even replace him, and for some reason Arthur realized that he wouldn't like that. There was something about Merlin, he couldn't quite put his finger on, but it made him feel uneasy to think he was upset, because of _him._

He turned away from the window and got distracted once he noticed Merlin forgot to take his sword down to the armory, so as frustrated he was he decided to take it down himself.

"Merlin.. how useless can you get.." - he mumbled to himself as he strode along the corridors towards the armory.

He didn't expect to find anyone in the armory so he became focused once seeing a crouched shadowy figure by the table that had armor parts - _his armor_ – scattered on it. It didn't seem there was danger to be wary of, so he let the sword dangle on the case and walked over to the table, recognizing the red shirt and greenish neckerchief once stepping closer. Merlin had the sleeves of his shirt pulled up, a piece of cloth in one hand, an armor piece in the other and his head rested on the table, with lips slightly parted he was deep in slumber.

_Sleeping on the job Merlin?_ – the question was at the tip of his tongue as he walked up behind his servant, with the intention to startle him awake just for the fun of it; but just as he positioned himself behind him with arms crossed and drew breath, something caught his attention.

The dark-haired boy had his shirt slipped to the side as he crouched over the table and the prince felt his stomach drop once he notice the unmistakable patterns of Gaius's bandages over the manservant's shoulder Stepping closer, he became sure that they were bandages indeed and he spotted bluish shades on his forearm, that looked much like the wooden shield's handle he made Merlin hold during training session yesterday; and he recalled he hasn't been particularly careful about the blows that very day. _The mace might have been a bit too much for the servant. After all, he didn't have a knights training._

_Yes, he certainly wasn't very nice that day.._ - Arthur thought. Merlin complained, but Arthur just didn't take it seriously. Merlin always complained. He didn't know he was really injured this time..

He was so caught up in his guilt he didn't realize the boy was waking up, only after he actually jumped to his feet.

"Sire!" – he gasped startled. – "I.. I'm.. terribly sorry, I fell asleep.. I'll.."

"Merlin.."

"I'll.. get it done.." – he continued blinking to chase off the drowsiness – "I'm nearly done."

_"Mer_lin!" – Arthur raised his voice slightly to get his servant's attention.

"Yes?" – he looked up.

"You'll do it tomorrow."

Merlin looked on as if he didn't understand what the prince was saying. Arthur was getting uncomfortable, and as such, he was getting irritated.

"It's fine. You can finish it tomorrow, so you can go sleep now. You .. need rest."

The young warlock was lost. He frowned at the prince and for a moment he wasn't entirely convinced he wasn't dreaming.

"You should rest that shoulder." – Arthur said quietly.

Immediately his hand went up to it, pulling his shirt up as he noticed it slipped.

"Its fine." – he shook his head.

"How bad?"

"Just.. pulled it a bit."

"You have it bandaged.." - Arthur pointed out.

"Only so it will keep it warm and have the medicine work faster on it. I have no wound and Gaius put a poultice on it, it will heal." – he nodded convincingly, still a bit startled.

"Alright. Good."

Merlin nodded. He wasn't used to the prince being like this._ It was confusing._

"I ..didn't mean to.."

"I know." – Merlin cut in. – "It's alright" – he gave a weak lopsided grin – "Had worse before."

Arthur smiled a bit as well.

"Go on, get some rest." – said the prince holding his arm out to motion him to go, he took him by the back of his head and gave his nape a friendly rub as he steered the young man out of the armory.

It wasn't like him to comfort anyone, but _there was just something about Merlin, he couldn't quite put his finger on._

**_.*._**

**_.*.*._**

**_.*.*.*._**

**_ Hope you liked it~ Reviews are welcome!_**

**_(Sorry about the delay.. season finale had me distracted)_**


	3. Days Beyond

**Days Beyond ~ for darkwolf76**

a fic about after the battle of Camlann

**.*.**

**Seeing as this is a fic dealing with the season/series ending, events after and containing SPOILERS, I decided to post this as a separate entry**

**.*.**

**Hope you like it!**


	4. Harm him not

**Harm him not ~ for VampireBabyGirl**

Merlin/Lancelot SLASH – where Arthur and his knights get too curious for Merlin's liking.

(first time writing slash so be nice :P Hope you like it.)

**.*.**

_Wrong place, wrong drink, wrong thing to say. _– was the only way Merlin could describe what had happened that evening, when the Knights of the Round table and the King of Camelot went down to a tavern for a few drinks.

He admitted he had more drinks then he usually had, more so after winning some silver coins off of his king, and allowed himself an ale or two extra.

"No woman could do that for me!" – he laughed, leaning back in his chair with arms crossed and a mug held in one, as they talked about lovers and women, but those were the words he immediately regretted saying, as the reaction from his friends was something different.

They all seemed to sober up a bit and look at him oddly. There was dead silence around the table.

"What?" – Percival found his voice first.

"Nothing.. just saying that.. that.." – he shrugged and tried to come up with an excuse or a diversion, but he was struggling with the amount of ale clouding his mind and him mumbling didn't help.

"Our Merlin fancies men!" – Gwaine shouted and started laughing and as the young warlock laughed along, he couldn't help but feel his cheek burn a bit; however, feeling a bit grateful for Gwaine's sudden outburst, and hopeful that they will just let it slide. _– his luck decided to run out on him._

"Really Merlin?" – Elyan asked laughing but still curiously.

"Have you got a lover as well?" – Gwaine perked up and finding the topic interesting he decided to quit balancing back and forth on the legs of the chair and just sat closer to the table, not to miss a word of what Merlin would say.

_"What?!" _– he laughed nervously. – "No! I do _not!_" – he gave a very incredulous glare at the knight and took another sip of his drink, but it couldn't be helped, by this time his ears were burning as well.

"You're lying!" – Arthur exclaimed. – "Your ears always get red when you are lying."

Lancelot ducked into his mug and Merlin rolled his eyes in an _'oh really now'_ fashion.

"Merlin, you just can't keep secrets!" – Elyan snickered.

"Not even if his life depended on it!" – Arthur laughed out loud, as the other knights joined in, however Merlin looked at him rather irked, his smile slowly fading into annoyance, and something that looked very much like an _'I'll show you'_ glare. Lancelot quickly picked up on what was going through his head and gave him a nudge with his foot under the table. Merlin looked at him as the knight raised his eyebrows above his mug, and understood it was time to back down, but that little devil in him, - and very probably the ale as well – just refused to let him give it a rest.

"Yes, I do!" - he spat out, and the others were swept in a new wave of laughter; but his determined and almost maniacal look slowly made them quit one by one and there was just surprise on their faces as they caught their breath.

"Are you serious?" – Arthur looked at him.

"My gosh, he _is_ serious" – Elyan said slowly, and they all stared at him as if he'd suddenly turned into a monster right in front of them.

"Who is it?" – Arthur bit on the idea, feeling almost a little hurt his servant would hide such information from him.

"Like I will tell _that_ to the lot of you!" – Merlin laughed leaning back in his chair, very much pleased with himself; however a single glace from a certain one of them, made him feel ridiculous and uneasy. He knew it was a secret he should have kept a secret, but it was now out in the open.

The rest of the evening went on with more persuading and wild guesses, eventually the men becoming too tired of his stubbornness, drifting off to other topics, and eventually finding their way back to their chambers; - _the latter proving to be quite the challenge and adventure._

...

_"Oah…." _– Merlin let out a pained moan, trying to cover his face. In the very first seconds of his awake state, he decided that the birds outside his window were being just too noisy; as well as the sun being too bright and the day itself.. well, he felt he just wasn't quite done with yesterday yet. The headache felt like it's going to crack his scull right open, and soon after he realized his stomach was just fine while he lay on it, but highly disapproves of any kind of movement once he tried to get up; his first and unfortunate trip lead him to the nearest bucket to empty his stomach. He crawled back on his cot, moaning the whole time, then taking the small pillow and putting it on his head in an attempt to block out the noses, the light and just about everything that could bother him.

"Time to get up, Merlin!" - he heard his guardian swinging his door open with a near crash and coming into his room with steps loud as rolling boulders._ – or so it seemed to the young warlock._

"Not so loud.. not so loud.. " – he whimpered pleadingly, while squeezing the pillow tighter against his ears.

Gaius stopped and waited, and Merlin could sense the old physician to be standing right next to him, and since there was no more sound or movement he peeked out from under the cloth, meeting the old man's _'what have you done now' _expression.

"..my.. head hurts.." – he mumbled.

"I can imagine." – the old man said and motioned for him to get up and drink the content of the vial he just brought.

Merlin felt overwhelmed with gratitude.

Despite the old physician creating a drunkard reputation for him, he didn't visit the tavern as much, so whenever he drank, it got to him; and it got to him _bad._ Lucky for him, ever since Sir Gwaine took residence in Camelot, Gaius was forced to perfect his _'that horrible second day'_ potion, and despite its horrid taste, it was quite effective, and very welcomed.

It took a little time for it to come into full effect, but Merlin was soon out in the main chamber packing up potions into Gaius's basket he needed for his patients.

"Here, give these to the knights when they come around." – the physician said putting some vials on the table in front of him. – "No doubt they will need it." – he added glaring at his ward, then looking over at the content of the medicine bag; he added one more bottle and closed it up, ready to leave. – "I shouldn't be long." – he said.

"Thanks Gaius.." – Merlin mumbled and as his guardian left he contemplated some breakfast before leaving to see how Arthur is handling last night's aftereffects, but then he heard the door click behind him, and for a second he thought the old man came back for something. However upon turning around he saw a man standing in front of him, with an uncertain smile.

"Thought I'd come see you.." – he said as he took his glove off, and Merlin just looked at the knight; _his_ knight.

"Oh.." – he remembered the night before and felt embarrassed thinking about it.

"I'm… so sorry.." – he took a hesitant step towards him. – "Please forgive me.."

"It's alright, Merlin.." – he smiled and stepped closer to fondle the young warlock's cheek. – "I just wasn't sure if you wanted them to know or not."

"I don't .. I mean, I don't know.. I'm sorry if you.." – the young man was clearly in distress over his drunk decision, but before he could continue the knight pressed his finger to his lips.

"Shush. It's alright." – he smiled and stepped closer. Merlin felt lost in those brown eyes. They looked sad and the dark haired couldn't help but think he made them look that way. He felt horrible about it.

"Don't feel bad.." – the knight whispered his palm on the young man's face once again, while his thumb ran over his lips. – "I'm okay with it. Really." – he said encouragingly. – "It's going to be a bit different from now on, since they know, but it okay with me, if it's okay with you too."

"Well.. Can't really undo it.." – Merlin said bitterly and he reached to touch the knight's hand. – "I feel so foolish.." – he mumbled avoiding the his eyes.

"No reason to be." – the man said and leaned closer to him slowly until his soft lips touched the warlock's.

Merlin slightly tensed, but closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the sensation. They felt so comforting, so full of warmth and loving. He felt the knights arm find his way around his waist and pull him closer and he did the same, his palm running up the man's chainmail on his back, until their bodies pressed together and Merlin felt those strong arms could crush him and protect him in the same time, and he didn't want the feeling to ever go away.

"Don't you be sad while I'm gone." – the man smiled at him, stroking his hair once their kiss broke.

"Gone?" – Merlin frowned at him.

"I'm going on patrol." - _Of course!_ He was wearing armor after all; he just realized that.

"Don't you need..?.. – he motioned to the table where the potions stood.

"No, I've been around earlier, while you were still sleeping." – he explained – "Pity I couldn't peek." – then added, drawing a smile on his lover's lips.

"Besides I didn't have nearly as much ale as you did. I didn't have the luck to win off all the king's money."

"I did cheat you know.." – Merlin said with an oh-so-proud lopsided grin.

"I know you did" – the knight smirked. – "I saw you."

If it were someone else, he'd be nervous about that, but right now Merlin just smiled. He felt so comfortable around this man. It filled him with joy and content to have someone like him to call his lover; someone he could be himself around; someone he could entertain with his magic in their private times and not be judged because of it; someone that accepted him for _who _and _what _he was.

"I must leave now." – the knight said, fondling the warlock's face once more, taking in the sight of those blue eyes and turned towards the door, putting his gloves back on.

"Lancelot.." – Merlin called out, his smile fading.

The man turned back to face him.

"Be careful.." – the warlock said, and the knight nodded with a smile and disappeared behind the door.

...

Merlin walked into Arthur's chamber with the potion in his pocket, and slight mischief on his mind.

He slammed the tray of food down on the table, startling the king awake..

_"Oah..!_ Merlin…_"_

..then went and pulled the curtains apart, letting in the bright sunlight..

"_Mer_lin!"

..and greeted his king with his usual morning smile..

"Rise and shine!"

"_MERLIN_!" - Arthur pulled his pillow to the side, under which he took refuge from the noises and light that he had the young man to thank for and glared daggers into his manservant.

"I know.. I know." – he gave in and reached into his pocket. – "Gaius sends you this."

"Better.." – he mumbled snatching the bottle.

...

Merlin got to his chores, picking things up around the king's chamber that seemed more messy then usual, and he failed to recall how the young man had actually gotten back to his room; more marveled he was at the fact that Arthur actually was in his sleeping clothes, and not wearing his boots and sword and just fallen into bed. For a second he tried to remember if that had any magic involved in it and dreaded Arthur would remember sooner then he would, but the king was busy with his breakfast and the servant figured, by now he surely would've said something if he remarked something strange about the evening.

"Merlin.. about last night.." – Arthur said eventually while fiddling with the lace on his shirt.

_Uh oh. – _the warlock froze with the king's boots in his hand. He carefully stood and looked at Arthur, trying not to show his nervousness.

"What about it?" – he asked.

"I didn't know that about you.." – he said eyeing the dark haired young man furrowing his brows.

Merlin looked at him in shock.

"You should have told me." – he said and smiled, putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder, not noticing how the warlock flinched and gave him a slight shake. – "I would've understood."

"You.. you're not mad?" – he asked suspiciously. Perhaps there really was magic involved in Arthur getting out of his outfit and he wasn't as knocked out as Merlin thought he was; _but by the life of him he couldn't remember.. _Although his reaction was something promising.

"Mad? No! Why would I be?" – the blonde shrugged and turned so Merlin could help him into his under-armor tunic, thus unable to see the surprised smile his manservant wore. – "Just feel a little disappointed you didn't tell me sooner."

"Well.. I was meaning to tell you.. but I was just scared you'd chop my head off." – he laughed nervously.

"Nonsense!" – Arthur chuckled as well and turned to face his servant. – "Why would I chop your head of for having a lover?"

"Oh that.." – Merlin's face dropped and decided to look at the king's clothing instead of his eyes. – "Well.. that's.." – he had no idea what he should say. It was certain it's not his magic Arthur was so understanding about; however he felt a bit relieved _that_ still was a secret.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" – Arthur asked with a smirk.

"Nope." – the manservant said plainly and turned to grab the chainmail, but before he could get to it, a strong hand reached around and grabbed him and before he realized what was going on, he found himself pinned against the cupboard and a very determined Arthur looking him in the eye, with a hand leaning against the wood right next to his head.

"Tell me who it is." – the King said with a firm tone and glare.

"N-no..!" – Merlin tried to squirm away from his grip, more so when Arthur leaned closer. Not much, but just enough to make the young man get even more nervous, however the next minute the king simply let his manservant go.

"Don't be such a girl Merlin!"– Arthur laughed as the warlock quickly took a few steps away to have a more reassuring distance between them. – "I'm not going to corrupt you. But someone did. And I will find out who it was!"

Merlin swallowed.

He wondered if it would've been any better if the King would've just found out he has magic instead.

...

Over the course of next few days the knight's and the king's curiosity escalated; and although it irked Merlin - to have Percival pop in while he was washing the royal shirts; or Gwaine randomly bump into him while he was fetching the king's meals; or Arthur himself show up in the physician's chamber at odd hours, - the warlock still was calm, knowing Lancelot is away and safe from their ridiculous crusade.

His idea of "safe" however changed one morning, when walking across the courtyard with the king a rider caught their attention. It was a knight from the patrol that left earlier and he seemed to be in a great hurry to talk to Arthur.

He informed the King that they have been ambushed and there are casualties on the way.

"Merlin, go tell Gaius to get ready.. _Mer_lin?!" – Arthur ordered turning to his manservant, but the young man was dead pale and just kept staring at the blood on the knight's armor. Finally he woke from his daze, once the king gave him a shove towards the stairs and turned to head up to his guardian.

Arthur looked after him a little confused, but gave it no second thought as more pressing matters needed his attention.

The wounded arrived soon after, and to Merlin's dread Lancelot was amongst them. Luckily only an arm injury, but a glimpse between the two young men and they knew what the other one was thinking. Lancelot tries to look encouraging, while Merlin sighed with relief, but there were other, more severe injuries that needed taking care of so the knight had to wait. He sat patiently with a piece of cloth pressed onto his arm, while the court physician and his ward tended to the others.

"Sorry.." - he mumbled, his voice trailing off.

"Stop saying that." – the knight said with a smile when the young warlock whispered it about a dozen times; and he was taken aback when he noticed those blue eyes glimpsing at him, being slightly moist. Merlin was sewing up the cut on Lancelot's arm and besides his own worry starting to catch up to him, he felt bad about causing any more discomfort to the man. Lancelot could tell by the way the young man's bloody hands shook.

The knight peered to the side, and once noting that the old man was busy with a fellow knight's head injury with Sir Leon helping him and having both their backs turned towards them, he slid his foot forward until his ankle touched the warlock's and gave him a slight reassuring nudge.

Merlin looked up at him and returned the gesture with a slight caress as he moved his leg.

"How is it?" – Gaius suddenly asked turning towards them.

"Good.." – the young man mumbled while finishing up and cutting the thread.

"Well done." – the physician smiled and gave his ward a slight pat on the shoulder.

...

"Merlin, you useless idiot.." - it was daylight already, and an _overslept_ Arthur was an _angry_ Arthur. How was he supposed to run a kingdom when his servant fails to wake him up to do it.

He put on his pants, a loose shirt and boots and flung the door open, heading towards the physicians chamber with the intention of.. well.. he didn't know what he will do just yet, but whatever it will be he decided on being drastic about it._ He was fuming._

Charging in, he found the chamber empty of its elderly resident, and remembered the old man left with the other patrol to a nearby village to tend to some injured there as well.

So that means Merlin is still asleep.

Seeing a bucket full of water a sinister idea formulated in his mind. _Oh Merlin will surely wake up.. _– he thought grabbing the bucket and headed towards the manservant's residence.

He opened the door and then he nearly dropped the bucket on his feet.  
He put a hand across his mouth not to make a sound and after some time of dumbfounded staring, he backed out of the small room, put the bucket down and ran from the court physician's chamber.

He couldn't believe his eyes, and his heart pounded in his chest as if it wanted to jump right out.

"Arthur?" – he picked his head up to Gwaine, once he ran into the knight on the corridor. – "Are you alright?" – he asked. There he was, the king of Camelot in his night wears and looking like he'd seen a ghost.

The king just stared at him.

How is he going to word what he just saw? How will he explain in such way that it makes sense; enough sense for the knight to understand?

"What is it?" – Gwaine frowned at him, concern starting to creep into his mind.

"Come with me" – Arthur said, and pulled the man into a nearby guestroom that he knew was empty.

"It's.. Lancelot." – he blurted out eventually.

Gwaine didn't get it for several minutes, just looking at his king overly confused, then he suddenly started to catch on what Arthur was talking about, or rather.. was trying to talk about. And his eyes widened in surprise..

"You.. you mean..?"

"Yes."

"That is.. Merlin and..?"

"Yes! Yes!"

It wasn't much of a conversation but they understood anyway.

"How?.."

"I.. saw them." – Arthur swallowed closing his eyes and just prayed Gwaine wouldn't ask for details. By the life of him he wouldn't be able to explain, or put into words the image he saw of his knight and his manservant, tangled on a cot, sleeping and wearing nothing.

"And you mean.."

"Yes.."

They were silent while trying to process the new information. Eventually Gwaine seemed to snap out of the shock.

"Well.. at lest Merlin's happy."

Arthur looked at him in surprise. Indeed. That never came to him before, but Gwaine was right. At least Merlin's happy.

However he was also concerned for Merlin. Lancelot did lie to him the first time he came to Camelot, and despite Merlin claiming he saved his life and the man coming and going, and eventually helping them retake Camelot, a relationship as personal as such.. – he sighed. He couldn't help but be a bit protective and worry for his servant.

He then turned around and headed to the door but Gwaine caught his arm.

"Where are you going?" – he asked. As much as it surprised him, he still didn't want to think of _disturbing_ his friends.

"Merlin has suffered before." – Gwain said. – "Don't ruin it for him.."

Arthur nodded.

"I don't intend to." – he said. – "I just want to make sure he doesn't this time.."

Gwaine looked at his king for a second then let his arm go.

"Alright.. ill go with you."

"What?"

"I care about him as much as you do."

Arthur nodded remembering how Gwaine had actually got to Camelot.

"But let's think about it for a bit.. and.. before we do anything, let's get you dressed."

Arthur looked at him and only then recalled his original intention of when he headed to Merlin's room. Seeing as he was still wearing his sleeping shirt he had to agree with Gwaine and settle for the discussion to take place a bit later.

...

"Where's Lancelot?"

"I don't know.. probably on the training field." – Merlin shrugged, gathering the dishes after Arthur finished with his meal.

_That little liar.._ – Arthur glared at him. He didn't even flinch, his ears didn't go red, he just nonchalantly carried on with his chores. And the king came to the conclusion that his manservant was a better liar than either of them thought; and that he was determined to defend the identity of his lover.

Nonetheless, the King too was determined to go through with what he had planned.

...

The knight took a step back a bit surprised.

"I know him better then either of you." – he said calmly, and the other men wondered just how much goes into the meaning of that; _but no arguing there._

Gwaine and Arthur took it upon themselves to corner Lancelot in the armory, while Percival stood guard outside.

They didn't want to threaten him, as much as the situation gave that idea, they just wanted to make sure.. _they weren't even certain of what they wanted to make sure of_..

Merlin didn't tell much about his personal life to Arthur and as much as the young man thought that to be somewhat hurtful, he found that he cares about the bumbling idiot. He was by his side wherever they went, no matter the distance, no matter the danger; - something he couldn't say about his previous servants. And despite his behavior varying between cowardly crawl on the ground to pushing the king out of harm's way and taking the blow himself, he was there at all times. Arthur thought the least he can do, is make sure his heart doesn't get broken. And the king couldn't shake the sight of his manservant's dreading pale expression when they had learnt the patrol has been ambushed and there have been casualties. _- Of course. He was worried for Lancelot._ - he realized later.

Thus he just wanted to make sure the knight knew what he was doing. He kept telling that to himself, all the while a little voice in the back of his mind said he is meddling with things that don't concern him.

"Listen, whatever you do, give it good thought. He is younger then you, and we care about him as well.. I wouldn't want him suffering."

Lancelot nodded.

"I understand." – he said, and seemed he really did. – "I have sworn to serve and protect the King, Camelot and it's people. But none of it's people is more precious to me then he is."

Arthur smiled and it took him a while but Gwaine eased up as well.

"Good." – Arthur said.

"Great!" – Gwaine cheered. – "Let's go drink to that!" - he said genuinely happy. He was protective of the young manservant. Recalling the time he told him about his father he seemed very sad despite his words, so the knight was happy for him.

"By the way, Lancelot." – Arthur turned to him as they were heading out of the armory. – "You say you know Merlin then any of us. Any idea how he's so good at the games whenever we're in the tavern."

"I have no idea, Sire." - Lancelot shook his head while pursing his lips.

**.*.*.*.**

**I admit, this was a bit awkward, but I'm satisfied with the outcome. ;) Very first SLASH so.. Feedback please! I really need/want to know what you think!**

**Thank you for reading~ **


	5. The reminder

**Hello all, apologies for the delay :( Had a trip that took longer then expected and was met with some internet issues when we arrived; that drove me half-insane, but all good now, hopefully I can get back on track with everything.. **

**.*.**

**The reminder ~ for smartfart**

Merlin and The Knights of the Round Table from the future come to the past to see their old selves

**.*.**

Bodies fell to the ground with a heavy thud, after a sudden bright light flashed across the evening forest gloom. They hurriedly staggered to their feet, ready to continue what they were doing before; that is, attacking a dark haired young man, who as well was trying to get his footing on the forest floor. Hands stretched, swords drawn, they only intended to spare a glimpse to take in their surrounding; however what they saw froze them into place, as they found themselves face-to-face with the Knights of the Round Table and their king, along with the king's manservant. And they stared at them long and hard, for they were staring at themselves.

"What is this? Where have you brought us?!" – shouted one of them, looking between the image in front of him and the dark haired one with haste.

"You think I did this?!" - the magic wielder yelled back frustrated, wobbling on his feet, but just as much shocked.

..

The cauldron was emanating a scent that could make anyone's mouth water, and after a long day the knights were hungry. Merlin was in charge of their meals and as always there was banter around the bowls, the knights often playing pranks on the manservant, but Merlin knew their gestures were only in jest, so as upset of a face as he pulled at them, he was wearing his usual lopsided grin once he turned away from the other men, whilst he went to put more wood on the fire.

The hunt has been successful so far and the soon-to-be-king of Camelot was pleased, allowing an early stop to their trip for that day. Sir Gwaine was in the middle of telling an old tavern brawl adventure of his and they took turns in making fun of it, while sitting in a near circle. There was laughter around the fireplace and an atmosphere of peace and content; a very rare thing to have, and the more precious.

Merlin listened in on their tales and added remarks of his own, where in turn he would fall target to their teasing, but he laughed along with them.

They saw nothing of the bright light in front of them, nor were they aware of the wide eyes scrutinizing them with disbelief.

_.._

_"You did this, you sorcerer! YOU TRAITOR!"_ – one tall muscular figure yelled and charged but the one he was about to attack, raised his hand towards him and with a flash of gold in his eye the tall man flew back knocking one of his also charging comrades to the ground. Then the sorcerer turned his attention towards the other man standing behind them, who on the other hand had a crossbow aimed at him, but the next moment they were both cut off.

_"That would be enough._" – an elderly voice said calmly and as soon as they heard it they were all forced to the ground in a sitting or laying position and they felt some invisible force push them down, much to their irk. Gwaine was pinned by Percival halfway across him, Leon dropped the crossbow and found himself in Arthur's lap who himself was laying against a log, all of them unable to move. They didn't fail to voice their annoyance while trying to break loose and Merlin was no different.

_ "You too Emrys._" – the voice said and the named one felt himself being pushed further on the ground face forward, and all he could do was groan in anger as he now lay on his chest, with his knee and an arm caught under him. He tried to push himself up, but it only resulted in his eyes getting teary of the effort and pain it brought in his side. He whimpered and slowly let it rest, looking up at the old man in a gray robe and noticing the knights struggling with the same problem a few feet away from where he lay.

_"This isn't the right path for either of you." – _he said with a calm and clear voice.

"WHO ARE YOU? RELEASE US IMMEDIATELY!" – Arthur thundered, panting silvery steam into the air and glaring at the old man, but the respondent didn't bother to answer, once he looked over each and every one of them and noted that the knights are well, he again turned to Merlin.

"Let me go!" – the young man hissed into the forest litter. His eyes glowed gold a few times but nothing followed. He let out a groan eventually and accepted the fact that he just can't overcome the force keeping him on the ground.

_"Stop struggling, Emrys. You will only worsen your wound." –_ the old man said and smiled briefly, when he noted the king to pick his head up and look at the dark haired man instead of him.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" – Sir Gwaine shouted barely being able to keep his head up from the immense pressure.

_"Don't worry. I mean you no harm."_ – the old man said and stepped closer to the warlock.

Merlin was no different then the rest of the group; battered, muddy, with clothing torn and smudged with dirt and blood, his face sweaty from the effort and his expression warring between anger and despair. And he was mad. Very. Mad.

"What do you want, Taliesin?!" – he asked taking deep breaths through his nose and doing his best to look up at the old man that was only a few steps away from him now.

_"You all trailed off. I brought you back here to learn, and remember." _– he said with his usual dreamer voice and looked down to Merlin, who now seemed to have trouble breathing, as his leg was not only pressing at his lungs but was also painfully close to his wound. He had Sir Percival's sword to thank for that, when the violent confrontation began just a little while ago. – However he wasn't sure where they were anymore, looking at their old selves being present, and having a vague memory about Taliesin, he wasn't even sure _"when"._

_"Look.." – _Taliesin said motioning towards the group sitting around the campfire. – "_You were friends once. That is your paths. Not this. Not the way you are headed."_

His words were met with angry retorts and accusations, but the old man just smiled. – which needless to say angered the pinned crowd even more. – _"You are still friends. You just need to look into your hearts and remember it. Look back and remember."_ – the old man spoke again.

The men looked at their past selves; sitting around the fire.

They took a long look at Sir Elyan and Sir Lancelot; who weren't with them anymore, they noticed the laughter and the smiles, that too was missing from their own features; they noticed the calmness and the trust that was missing from their hearts.

And Merlin; looking so much more full of life then he was at that moment.

Together. Laughing. Sharing stories.

_"You still are.."_ – the old man said again.

"He betrayed me. He betrayed us. All of us."

"You.. wanted to kill me.. and all I had left…"

"You have magic."

"I was born with it!"

"You lied to me.."

"What would you had me do? You would've killed me!" – he shouted and silence followed his words.

_"He saved each and every one of you. Some of you more times that he cared to count."_ – the old man added into the silence. – _"One by one, each of you are indebt to him. And so are you Emrys, these men have taken risks for you they have helped you and protected you, as much as you have them."_

They were quiet.

Looking at their old selves they all recalled the good times and the bad times; the efforts and the camaraderie; the loyalty towards each other and their friendship; and wondered what had lead to where they were. Fighting against each other with all they had and trying to take each others lives.

Sir Gwaine remembered that tavern brawl that changed his life forever, as well as the time he aided the prince and later king, and his.. his loyal manservant.

Sir Leon remembered the arrogant young man, that was given a manservant by his father, and even though neither of them were happy about it the least bit, he saw a strange friendship form and unfold into trust and bond like between brothers, and he saw that arrogant boy grow into a fair and just king, all thanks to manservant with an attitude, that stood by his king even in the darkest hours.

They remembered Elyan and Lancelot. Their sacrifices, in which they themselves played great parts, to save a friend, a rival, a king, so save a sister, a queen; to save Camelot.

Sir Percival recalled a noble man asking for his aid and where that lead him; from a torn family he found a place to call home and friends, dear as brothers. He recalled Merlin often tending to his wounds, as well as him carrying his dyeing body to ride back to Camelot at the time when the veil was torn.

Arthur couldn't begin. His whole life changed when a lanky young man challenged him, not as a prince, but as a person. He often said what a horrible servant he is, but in truth he saw how brave and determined he can be, and above all, how loyal to him.

And Merlin remembered all of it.

All his efforts and sacrifices; all his hurt; and looking at his old self laughing as they toyed with him tossing the water-skin around, he remembered something else he thought he forgot. All the hurt and sacrifice was done willingly.

Then Merlin let out a sob, and he gripped the leaves in his reach and bowed his head down as much as he could. His friends wanted to kill him, after all he had done..

It hurt. Immensely. It hurt more than any would ever could. It burnt in his chest, his whole being. He didn't want it to be like that. He just wanted them to accept him.

Gwaine cursed under his breath first.

The knights had more control over their features, but the turmoil inside them was no different, and they couldn't figure out just what led them to the point they were at right now.

_"Good."_ – Taliesin said. – _"For all change that is to happen and for you to head back to your paths, has do be done willingly. I'll help." _– he said and crouched down next to Merlin, and it made the warlock nervous for some reason.

_"First of all, time to get rid of this."_ – the young man gasped as Taliesin raised his hand and the next minute he felt his palm settle on his forehead. the old man whispered some words unknown even to him and he felt heat rush through him with uncomfortable wave followed by a sudden headache and shivers, that all passed as soon as they came. He moaned and felt his head clear once the old man moved his hand away.

The knights were silent and wide eyed, and couldn't find their voice once they saw a dark cloud emanate off of the young warlock soon after Taliesin spoke.

"What are you doing to him?" – asked the king in a half angry voice.

_"An enchantment was placed upon him."_ – the old man said. – _"I merely removed it. It was corrupting him and he wasn't aware of it."_

"His magic was corrupting him." – Percival hissed still somewhat convinced.

_"Oh no. Not his own magic."_ – the old man said very matter-of-factly. – _"The dark magic of Morgana was corrupting him, and he wasn't aware of it. His magic, his very destiny is to protect and serve you, Arthur Pendragon. Whatever he has done was not of his own choosing."_

"He still has magic.." – Gwaine managed to press the words out.

"It doesn't change who I am.. Who you know me to be." – the young warlock repeated panting, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Liar…" – Leon spoke up as well. – "He wanted to kill the king, he was meaning to kill us all."

"No.." – he whimpered.

_"It was the enchantment's doing. Not his own. You must remember that."_

There was silence again, only their past selves laughter and talking could be heard, along with the fire cracking and the sound of the forest.

"I understand." – Arthur finally spoke and the knights looked at him with disbelief. – "Merlin would never do that. He would never do anything to harm.. me. " – he found his words to come hard but they felt that was the truth. Whatever had happened to them, no matter how odd and unexplainable, he felt his manservant to be more loyal to him then to commit to such acts as they have been witnesses to, not on his own choice. It made sense all of a sudden. All of it became clear and he looked into his knight's eyes, convinced of his servant's innocence.

"I trust him." – he said looking at Taliesin and the old man smiled.

_"Good."_ – he then looked at the others and waited until their inner struggles came to an end and realization came to their faces. That really wasn't Merlin who did all those horrible acts, it just couldn't be him that attacked them, it wasn't the helpful young man who they all got to know.

The old magus smiled again and eventually looked at Merlin. The young man was biting his lip and refused to look at the old man, but Taliesin knew his thoughts.

_"Then it is time for you to get back to your own time."_

The knight then suddenly felt they could move again and once their realized they started to stagger to their feet, but Merlin didn't.

He layed on the ground and sniffed.

Taliesin turned him onto his back slowly and as the knights gathered around they saw the young man's shirt dirtied with an ever growing dark patch.

The old man put his hand over it and whispered something, then stood.

Merlin gasped and put his hand on his side, for a while incredulous of what just happened. Then feeling his wound gone he pushed himself up in a sitting position and when he tried to stand he noticed a gloved hand appear in front of him. He looked at it for a second, then looked up to find Arthur give him an encouraging nod. He smiled weakly and grabbed the offered hand that helped him stagger to his feet.

There was an awkward silence for a moment and the men looked around at each other and their passed selves.

They remembered now; and they were determined not to let it slip from their sight again.

"No, we aren't friends." - Arthur said and they all turned to look at him – "We are brothers."

Taliesin smiled and in a flash of light they were gone. - Back to their time, back on their right paths.

..

The young man picked his head up from the cauldron. He thought he sensed something.

"Merlin?" – Arthur stepped close.

He turned to the blonde man and smiled. – "Almost ready." – he said and stirred the content of the cauldron, peeking at the others, and planning to take a portion out before the knights remember to come around with their own bowls.

.*.


	6. The Wait

**The wait ~ For a 'Guest LFB' reviewer**

Where Merlin gets captured by a group of autonomous sorcerers who decide to drain his power and use it to their own ends and Arthur comes to the conclusion that he just wants his breakfast served; preferably on time.

**.*.**

:P just to show how much I love reviews.

**Hope you like the fic~! Happy reading and as always: feedback is very welcomed.**

**.*.**

Arthur was determined not to leave the young man's side; and the only reason Gaius gave up on convincing him otherwise, was because excuses such as _'tending to his injuries'_ or _'you need rest, Sire'_ were invalid as he was in the court physician's chamber to begin with, and he was the _king_ of Camelot, damn it; and well, he was relentless to get some answers from the very man that was laying unconscious before him.

The knights came and went and the elderly physician made house calls to those that couldn't come to his chamber for treatment; and injuries were with numbers, as a patrol went from bad to horrible in a matter of minutes, and the questions of _"how?"_ and _"why?"_ waited for answers.

So Arthur sat and waited; and Merlin was supposed to give the answers. However as oblivious as he was to the world around him, it was unlikely those answers will come quick.

The king rested his chin against the thumbs of his folded fists, covering his mouth and steadied himself with elbows on his knees, sitting on a small chair next to the dark haired man's cot, in a small room at the end of the court physician's chamber.

He didn't take his eyes off the pale features of the man; it seemed at times he wasn't even blinking. He just followed the quiet motion of the young man's chest rising and falling – barely noticeable, considering how shallow his breaths were; - but least he was breathing.

The older man was worried of what might follow once his ward will wake, but despite all his efforts the king didn't want to leave his manservant and truth be told the servant didn't look like he's going to wake up anytime soon. – _perhaps the king will get bored of the waiting_ – the old man hoped; but Arthur didn't get bored, oh, on the contrary, he became more and more curious. Recent events have really ruffled his feathers; he wasn't going to let go of it. Not this time. Not _this._

It was like any other patrol. Started out the same and was all the same; perhaps a bit even better, considering the sunshine that greeted them that morning, after long weeks of gloom and rain. They even complemented their luck on the good weather, and surely a night out in the wilderness won't give them a hard time and cold limbs for once.

Merlin tagged along as usual. Arthur knew he hated it, but he felt somehow at ease when his manservant was with them; riding behind or next to Arthur like he always did. – Besides, his cooking was far better compared to Gwaine's _"specialty"_, the knight brewed up; half the time the king wondered how the pot doesn't just run away from the man. - That was _his_ excuse, but deep down he couldn't name it, it just felt _"right"_ to have Merlin join them.

Arthur scoffed. – _how he misjudged the traitorous fool._ - The king just sat and stared, still somewhat unable to believe what had just happened, as he let his mind drift back once again over the events.

Gwaine was in the middle of a tale, the sun was shining, he recalled Leon's laughter just behind him and saw Merlin's lopsided grin, when all of a sudden everything went awry.

Masked men jumped at them from all angles and while he cursed himself for letting his guard down, he shouted commands in the air. However as efficiently as they moved and as fast as they attacked, for some reason they seemed to attach Merlin rather then _him_ – and his pride shifted, as him being the king he was somewhat used to always being the target of such attacks – but not this time. After a log that fell on a bandit _– such stroke of luck - _he turned, only to see Merlin get knocked out and dragged off. And it was from that moment that things really went downhill. Soon after the world darkened in front of him once the hilt of a sword painfully met the back of his head.

He wasn't the first to wake, but he was one of the first on his feet.

They searched the area and found one member of their group missing.

"We have to find him." – and none argued, lucky whoever the captors were, they left a clumsy enough trail for them to follow. Unfortunately some injuries were to severe, and some of the knights couldn't continue further on patrol, and certainly not go on a hunt after the kidnapped manservant. The kings wanted to get a move on, but first they had to regroup and organize. They sent a younger knight back to get help, while Leon and Elyan stayed behind with Percival on watch, as Gwaine and Lancelot accompanied Arthur in the pursuit.

They didn't know what to expect, they couldn't imagine what a group of masked bandits could want with a servant. They were ready to fight to get him back; however they weren't ready for the sight that greeted them after a few hour following the trail in the forest.

They reached a clearing that was crowded with various items and instruments, Arthur was sure, if he ever saw anything similar was surely in the vaults under Camelot. Under lock and key and guard, and from the looks of things, for good reason too. Even they could feel it all pulsing with magic.

And then they saw Merlin.

He knelt in the middle of a circle ornate with runes around him and small pyres ablaze, all arranged around the small campsite.

He had his hands tied behind his back and there was a thin thread wrapped around him tightly, that glowed from time to time. Upon better observation it turned out that the thread was in fact a thin chain wrapped around his thin figure.

_Why in the world would anyone want to tie Merlin up with chains..? _ - Gwaine and Arthur looked on from their hiding place under a bush; Lancelot shifted nervously next to them.

"It's useless, Emrys. The chains are enchanted; you cannot get out of them." – one of the hooded figures said as he stopped in front of him.

Merlin looked up at the cloaked man and he had pure anger on his face.

"What have you done to Arthur?!" – he hissed demandingly.

"I care not for the Pendragon." - came the harsh reply.

"You will pay for this!" – he yelled, but was soon silenced by a backhanded slap and he just yelped.

"Be quiet!" – the man shouted and gripping his hair he pulled the manservant's head to look him in the eye and began to tell him something, however his words were far too quiet to reach the voyeur knights on the edge of the clearing; but the dread that grew on Merlin's face was unmistakable.

Then another man then stepped up to him with a chalice and holding it out he began to chant in a language foreign to the knights, and as Merlin picked his head up towards him, a trail of blood clearly visible on the side of his head the chains glowed more and more and he shifted and growled.

Arthur wanted to jump out and go after him, but the knights pulled him back.

"I know, princess, but there's too many of them and we need the backup. They should be here any minute now. Old guys in robes or not, I know sorcery when I see it." – Gwaine hissed between his teeth, however it was written on his face, he wanted nothing more then to just jump out and go beat them all up. Lancelot stayed quiet.

And they watched on. Knowing help is on the way they anxiously stayed put and watched, in an unspoken agreement, that should anything life-threatening appear they will just go ahead and take them all on, come what may.

However it was all growing too complicated for Arthur.

_Merlin. Magic. Merlin and magic. Magic and Merlin. The two had nothing in common. Right? This was madness. Surely.. _

Two men stepped up behind the manservant and held him firm.

_"NEVER!" _– Merlin screamed and Arthur couldn't help but get a bit curious upon seeing his servant wasn't really scared at this, but rather furious. Incredibly furious. More furious than he had ever seen the man, in fact he didn't even know Merlin could be that furious about anything. – Well, being tied up in the middle of a group of madman certainly could count, Arthur figured. He still didn't know what these people wanted with his clumsy manservant. This had to be some kind of misunderstanding, some kind of mistake, they had the wrong man and they didn't realize it.

"Your magic is useless against it, and you know it. You have been wasting it far too long. It is time that gift is put into good use to restore the land as it should be. But don't worry you will see it all, right here in this crystal, where it will reside from now on.."

Merlin screamed something else, but Arthur's mind went somewhat blank as soon as the hooded figure uttered the "m" word.

_He said what?...Merlin has what?!..._

But before he could react or register his knights stiffening just as much, the scene in front of them took a fast forward and several things happened in a short time. – But no matter the urgency of it all, somehow Arthur didn't feel like moving from the bush.

Their attention was grabbed by the young man's futile battle against his captors as the two hooded men held him firmly, one of them gripping his cheek and prying his mouth open as the one in front of him stepped close,pouring the content of the goblet into it. Merlin fought back, trying to spit the dark colored jelly-like substance, and a trail of it leaked out from the corner of his mouth. They held his mouth closed to get him to swallow it, yet he still fought. The struggle ended when the man holding the goblet sent a fist into the warlock's stomach and as he coughed and went slightly limp in their grasp, no doubt the substance leaked down his gullet.

"It wont be long now.."

"Its how its meant to be Emrys.. You will be stripped of your powers so that they will serve a worthy cause."

"…don't belong to you.. never be loyal to you.." - the boy hissed tough gritted teeth, his voice much more hoarse now.. – _"..I SERVE THE KING OF CAMELOT AND NEVER THE LIKES OF YOU!"_. – he shouted but was cut off by a pained moan as the hooded man in front of him poked one end of his staff against his abdomen, and although still shocked of what he heard Arthur looked on and noticed the growing patch of dark red on his shirt, knowing all too well what that meant, and realized the staff had a knife at the other end, as the crystal started to pulse in blue light.

The two men that held him in place until that moment, let him go now and the young man slumped forward.

The knights snapped out of their daze, figuring now was pretty much the right time to interfere, but they haven't even staggered to their feet when Merlin's slumped body suddenly let out a ground shaking roar, and arched. And as he continued the foreign chant everything around him became vibrant to each word he uttered in the growling tone that made the hair on Arthur's neck stand up.

Obviously the hooded ones seemed just as surprised, but the next minute everything got covered in a blinding light and a deafening roar.

Arthur lots track of time, it could have been just a flash, it might have been minutes, hours perhaps..

His knights were coming to as well and soon they all staggered to look towards the center of the clearing, they witnessed something, they knew, will need a lot of explaining; before either of them will be able to fully comprehend what just happened.

The clearing was nothing like before. The blast of the light and the unearthly howl rearranged it completely.

Everything was blazed and covered in black and leveled to the the ground.

The masked bandits were dead. No question about it, some even got blasted to pieces, the tents, the instruments the pyres; everything was scattered and destroyed. Only one figure seemed alive, right in the middle of the circle, a lanky figure clumsily stood up and staggered around. Dazed and dizzy Merlin turned around and around to see what has happened, unknowingly stopping when he faced the burnt bush the knights and the king took refuge under. He hadn't noticed them.

His clothes were ragged and torn, burnt and dirty. His face covered in the same dark dirt and smudges of blood, his mouth and nose glistering from the scary red.

Arthur felt his stomach drop looking at the young man.

He seemed confused and lost; and a pained whimper left his mouth once he stopped and looked down to his shirt. He put his hand on the patch and stared at the redness his palm got dirtied with; he seemed to take his time to realize its _his blood._

_"Ohw.." - _he pressed his hand on the stab wound and looked around as if for help, he opened his mouth but nothing came out and he stumbled backwards and the next minute fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, sending small clouds of dust in the air with the thud.

Arthur was frozen in place and just stared at the manservant that now lay motionless on the ground. He only started to move once his knights nudged him to do so, by gripping his shoulder and almost dragging him to move.

Merlin was barely breathing, occasionally letting out a pained whimper or taking a shaky gasp and the wound kept seeping and Arthur looked at him in shock. He just wanted answers.

"Arthur, snap out of it!" – Lancelot called to him, the knight already kneeling by the young man's side.

The king nodded, and after a deep breath he pushed all thoughts out and moved to do what he could, helping his knights; helping Merlin. He became focused, his hands moved on their own, his every motion steady, as if he was the calmest person on the land, confident and knowing what he's doing. But Arthur was anything but calm. Slowly a typhoon of emotions started to whirl around in him, he just kept it to himself.

None said a word, none tried to talk to him, they even avoided his gaze.

- And all this was two days ago.

He hasn't said much since they entered the court physician's chamber either and he hadn't moved much once he had settled next to Merlin's bed.

He wanted to be the first one there when the young man woke and he wanted to address the very first questions; questions that were too many and continuously growing in numbers.

_First he was angry_; what angry? - **_furious_**. Then as his anger settled and more thoughts came to him, he started to wonder and think.

He didn't want to even touch the subject but his mind had tortured him enough to consider: _magic._

_Then he felt __**angry and hurt**_; and betrayal slapped him in the face and tore at his heart and he wanted to scream and cry and pry all around him into pieces. - _All those years. All those lies. By the Gods, Merlin, how could you…?_

_He felt __**disgusted. **_To have had this man handle is own food and his own clothes, touch the bed he slept in and the cup he drank from.

He wanted answers, he wanted explanations, and he wanted them from the man who had fed him lies all this time; the man who had wormed his way into his life, his very private life and grown to be his.. 'friend'; his most trusted and most loyal – _sometimes scarily so_ – and only.. 'friend' he had. _No more._

_He felt __**revengeful.**_ He wanted gratification for the hurt that's been caused to him. He wanted to see the man in front of him pleading for his life; to answer for his crimes; and in agony of full conscience of the graveness of his betrayal. He wanted him to suffer and feel the same agony as he felt upon learning the hidden truth about his manservant, his _friend_ – that he has magic and he kept it a secret, all these years, making a fool out of him, all this time..

_He felt__** impatient**__._ Why wasn't he waking up? When will he? He wanted to talk to him. To shower him with insults and accuse him of treason and make him face his lies and his deceptions.

_He felt __**unnerved**__._ What if he does wake up, will he really be able to look into those blue eyes and tell him all he had formed in his mind? As much as the horrific truth about magic kept echoing in his mind, inevitably so did the words Merlin spat at the hooded man. Words about service and loyalty.. even when he was threatened. And Arthur had no idea how all that worked, but he knew as much that 'magic' and 'danger' walked hand in hand, and they had a habit of taking people from him, people he cared about.

He wasn't waking up.

_He became __**worried.**_

Merlin has been unconscious for two days now and the king really started to worry.

What if he won't wake and he, Arthur won't have the chance to shout his treason into his face. What if he won't have the chance to least ask him _why;_ a chance to let him speak and explain; perhaps.. perhaps he had his reasons.

_Arthur felt__** anxious.**_ He looked at his manservant's pale form and felt it was gripping his heart, and twisting his very soul to see him like that; such a scary contrast to see someone so full of life and in motion to be now so colorless and still. He had looked scary with the dirt and blood, but Gaius cleaned all that, and still.. he was so motionless. – It was even scarier.

_He became **desperate**._ He just wanted him to _wake up_. He wasn't going to shout, he won't accuse him or throw him in the dungeons; nor burn him; or hang him; he promised him days off and promised not to yell.. he had promised him many things in his mind, just so he would wake up.

Merlin was oblivious to the king's promises. He was laying on his back, still looking deadly pale, his forehead slightly clammy and breathing shallow.

"What's wrong with him Gaius? Why isn't he waking up?" – he asked the physician the next time the old man came to check on them. His voice came out rasp and tired, from being unused for so long; it startled even him.

"I don't know, Sire.." – the old man's voice sounded as tired as he looked.

"What have they done to him?" – he asked more softly and the old man could pick up on the anguish in the man's voice.

"I'm not sure, Sire.." – he tried to avoid such questions.

"Gaius.. Please. I need to know." – he looked at the old man and after some time the physician took a heavy breath and sat on the side of the cot, next to his ward, the king knew he had given in and lowered his hands to pay more attention to what he will hear.

"They tried to drain his magic.. I would guess; of what I've heard from Lancelot and Gwaine." - Arthur shifted a bit, feeling guilty that he hasn't spoken a word since the incident, despite being questioned several times.

Gaius spoke quietly, not looking at Arthur, instead he carefully pulled up the young man's shirt up to reveal a compress on his abdomen, and gently lifted it to examine the stab wound. It was deep and only with great effort they managed to stop the bleeding. – "However, he fought back, but unfortunately it left him exhausted. And with the blood loss.. it will take some time for him to get over the fatigue."

Arthur looked at him then at the motionless figure in front of him. He was far too tired to be surprised or express any anger anymore.

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sight. His eyes red, his neck sore, head as heavy as his heart; every inch of his body screaming of the exhaustion.

"Sire.."

"I know what you're going to say, Gaius, but I'm not going to leave his side.." – he cut in looking at the physician, who in turn looked at him with surprise.

"I was going to say, he only did it to protect you. He meant no harm, he was born with it. He still is the Merlin you know.."

Arthur looked at the old man for a while.

"I know." – he said quietly and leaned back into his position of staring and waiting. – "I know Gaius.. But I want to hear it from him. I just want him to wake up, and tell me.."

And the king sat and waited for his manservant to wake.

.

_How did this happen..? It has been such a peaceful day._

But Merlin will explain. Merlin will wake up and explain everything. And babble on to no end until it becomes annoying to listen to, and he will make up the right excuses, that will now have to be replaced by the truth, but he will clear up everything until all is well again.

_And if he has magic…_ - maybe he will finally manage to get the king's breakfast on time.

Arthur smiled to himself and crossed his arms on his chest.

At that moment the young man stirred and let out a small groan in his sleep, turning his head slightly, continuing his slumber.

"He will be alright, Sire.. he just needs time."

Arthur nodded and propped his feet up on the edge of the cot and let himself drift off while he waited.

_He felt **relieved**._

**.*.**


	7. The Stray Dragonlord

**The Stray Dragonlord ~ for Princess Falling Star**

Where Merlin is raised by Kilgharrah

Slight slash; Arthur/Merlin

**.*.**

**This story became a multi-chapter one, and as such I posted it separately. **

**.*.**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
